It All Starts With A Lullaby
by Night's Fang
Summary: Adam is Lucifer's vessel. Written for the prompt: "Supernatural; Lucifer/Adam; Adam was Lucifer's intended vessel, not Sam" by the lovely ravenspear , on comment fic. AU. Set in Season 5. Mentions of drinking blood.


**Title:** It All Starts With A Lullaby  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Supernatural  
><strong>Author:<strong> Night's Fang (Inked Insanity)  
><strong>CharacterPairings:** Lucifer/Adam.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Adam is Lucifer's vessel.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>AN:** Written for this prompt, by the lovely **ravenspear** , on **comment_fic**. Set in Season 5.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU. Mentions of drinking blood.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Supernatural, Kripke and the CW do. I'm just playing around in their sandbox.

* * *

><p>Lucifer is <em>kind<em>.

Adam thinks there is something seriously wrong with him for even thinking that, because hey it's the _devil_ he's talking about. The Devil who's trying to _end_ the world, and use _his_body to do so.

But it doesn't change his thoughts. It doesn't change the way Lucifer treats him, like he's special and not just for his vessel status. It doesn't change the fact that it is Lucifer who brought him back into this world. Doesn't change the fact that it's Lucifer who is at his side when he has woken up panting and sobbing from another nightmare of the ghouls, cradling him, and murmuring soft words of comfort into his hair.

So yeah Lucifer is kind.

And yeah, there is something seriously _wrong_ with Adam for thinking that way.

xxx

The first time Lucifer touches him, it's just after Adam has been resurrected. The sensation, freezing ice cold, that lingers at the touch before his natural body heat floods back restoring equilibrium. He stares at the man eyes wide, scared, and confused, wondering if he is one of the monsters who put him in the coffin.

"You're mine. And I won't let them hurt you. I will keep you safe." He continues, cupping his cheek. Cold radiates from his touch, and despite it, despite his fear, there is something comforting about the touch. Something soothing in the man's voice. Something _right_about this, and Adam can't put his finger on what. He's too busy getting his bearings.

"_Breathe, Adam Milligan_." Lucifer whispers leaning in close, lips almost ghosting over the shell of Adam's ear. The words are like air, filling in his lungs. Adam closes his eyes and _breathes_.

xxx

Adam's sleep cycle goes right out of the window, since he's come back. Some nights sleep eludes him. Some nights the nightmares are too vivid, too real, as if they're happening now, and he's too afraid to go back to sleep. Some nights it's a mixture of both.

Lucifer slips into his dreams, wearing his mother's form and holds him, until it's time to wake up. Adam can always tell it's him. But no one, absolutely _no one_has been kind enough to ever do something like this for him. He buries himself into the embrace, eyes wet, thank yous pouring from his lips, every single time.

xxx

The first time he drinks demon blood, he ends up throwing it up before he can even swallow.

But then it keeps happening. Again, and again, and again, and _again_. Adam can barely get it down.

"You'll be of no use to him, if you don't do this kiddo." He can feel Ruby scowling at him, her irritation filling up the room. Adam looks up momentarily from where he's hunched over the toilet seat, puking up his innards, to glare at her, before going right back to puking into the bowl and ignoring her. Then still pointedly ignoring her, he gets up weakly, flushes the toilet, washes the taste of sulphur, copper, and bile out of his mouth and heads straight to the fridge for the cold water.

He can't drink demon blood. And fuck it, he _won't_, he thinks as he settles on the ratty couch. Lucifer will understand. They can just find another way, an alternative. He doesn't see why he has to fucking do it in the first place. He's already Lucifer's true vessel.

There's a shift of air, and Adam's feels fingers, calloused and ice cold, running through his hair, down to the nape of his neck, thumb lingering there, stroking idly. His breath hitches, and he leans into the comfort of the touch.

"She is right, you know." Lucifer says softly after a moment, fingers now moving down the side of his face. Adam looks at him, pleading. He really can't do it.

"It's necessary," Lucifer says again, and Adam belatedly realises that Ruby is standing in front of him, arm cut still dripping with blood. Adam lets out a shaky sigh.

"_Trust me_" Lucifer whispers, low and soft, and it echoes deep in Adam's bones.

Adam brings Ruby's hand to his lips, closes his mouth over the cut, and _drinks_.

xxx

"I want to go home." He says one night, eyes tracing non existent patterns in his dream sky, avoiding Lucifer's gaze. His breath puffs out in front of his face, forming little foggy clouds. Adam keeps doing it, almost childishly, trying to form rings. Lucifer nods, and Adam feels like Christmas has come early.

Sleeping becomes easy.

Dreaming normal dreams again becomes easy.

Drinking demon blood becomes easy.

_Killing_ becomes easy.

Adam wonders when he changed so much. More than that, he wonders when he stopped caring.

xxx

They're sitting at his old dining table, across each other, knees touching, and drinking coffee. It's quiet, pleasant, almost normal, and utterly _human_. Lucifer has truly no need for this. Adam knows he finds these things distasteful. Yet, he always indulges Adam, sometimes without even Adam having to ask.

Early morning sunlight filters in through the broken glass of the kitchen windows. It highlights the blonde hair of Nick's like a halo. The eyes however, Adam knows are more Lucifer's than Nick's. They are a blue Adam cannot name, and _old_.

Adam thinks he might be in love with the fallen angel.

And yeah, something is definitely _wrong_ with Adam.

xxx

It's a hot May morning when Adam gives consent.

The heat is overpowering, almost sweltering. He's showered twice already, changed his shirt double the number of times. Now he's chugging down his fifth bottle of cold water. He thinks, that if he keeps going on at this rate, he might get water poisoning.

Lucifer's touch is sudden as always, but never unwelcome. Especially in this heat. When he meets his eyes however, serious and brimming with barely restrained grace and power, and Adam knows what's coming before Lucifer even says it.

He'd always thought this moment would be different. He'd thought he'd have second thoughts when it came. He thought he'd be more nervous. That there would be rapid heartbeats and shortness of breaths, and all that shebang involved. Instead he is impossibly calm, and more than anything ready. He's probably been ready ever since that day when Lucifer brought him back, and told him to breathe.

"It's time." Lucifer says, impossibly close, voice echoing in his brain, blood, and bones, as his breath ghosts over Adam's face. Adam leans in, relishing the feeling.

"_Yes_," he breathes out, and the feel of Lucifer's grace entering and filling him as he sinks into oblivion is like a lover's kiss.


End file.
